1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to writing instruments, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved writing instrument kit wherein the same is provided with hook and loop fastener surfaces for selective securement of a writing instrument to a desired surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided instruments of a variety of configurations for securement to various surfaces as desired. The instruments of the prior art, however, have heretofore utilized permanent anchoring members for a permanent securement of a receptacle that receives a pen slidably therewithin. Inasmuch as it is desirable to quickly and selectively position a writing instrument about various surfaces in various orientations, the instant invention has set forth a kit assembly for enabling selective securement of a strip to a desired surface for temporary securement of a writing instrument thereto. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Design patent 149,897 to McFadyen; U.S. Design patent 185,331 to Tannenbaum; U.S. Design patent 281,174 to Mahoney, et al.; and U.S. Design patent 276,479 to Mori. The design patents are illustrative of writing instruments with various securement tabs of mechanical characteristic to secure a writing instrument by use of a tether and the like to a support surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that the writing instrument kit of the instant invention attempts to overcome the problems associated with the prior art by providing an organization with the characteristics of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.